Tsugawa Kyōbashi
|color=white |image= |race= |age=104 (before timeskip) 106 (after timeskip) appears 17 |birthday=September 7, 1900 |gender=Male |height=190 cm (6'3") |weight=68 kg (150 lb) |blood type=AB |affiliation= |occupation=5th Seat, |previous occupation=7th Seat, Member, |team= |previous team= |base of operations=13th Division HQ, , |relatives= |education= |shikai=Narunosuke |bankai=Kaminari Tensei |anime debut= |story debut=Bleach: Flow of the Spirit |rp debut=Opposition against the Shiroyasha }} '|强端 津佳話|Kyōbashi Tsugawa}} is a , the 5th Seat of the of the , serving under Captain . Appearance Tsugawa is a tall, very lean young man. He has wavy brown hair, long on top and short on the sides. He wears it parted on the right, coming down and left over his forehead. His eyes are an icy grey-blue. He has a broad chin and strong jawline. His pale skin, sharp features, and piercing gaze give him a rather grave appearance. His thin physique at first appears rather bony and weak, but he is actually quite muscular. He bears extensive tattoos on his upper body, most notably a dragon around his right arm and a at the base of his neck. All of them are in clean, simply stylized forms and use only black. While on duty, he wears a sleeveless , the same he wore in the 9th Division. He also wears black tekkō and steel bracers. As all other male Shinigami, he wears umanori , modernized with pockets that are normally hidden in the folds. Being right handed, he wears his on his left side, secured to his hakama-himo. On formal occasions, he adds a black with a mantle like that of a , making his outfit a complete . The mantle and of the jacket are crimson. With this, he instead secures his Zanpakutō on his obi, and he wears formal rather than the which Shinigami wear on duty. While in the World of the Living, he usually wears long sleeves, covering his tattoos to avoid drawing unwanted attention. He generally dresses casually, wearing plain long-sleeved shirts and dark jeans. He has a noticeable accent, as did his adoptive father. Tsugawa is named after his father's hometown of , at that time part of . Personality Tsugawa is quite mature, despite his relatively young age. His calm appearance shows the sincerity of his dedication to his duty. He despises violence and avoids it whenever he can, but he will not hesitate to fight to protect others. Having grown up in the poor, often lawless parts of the , he has a very strong sense of justice, and he always seeks to help those in need. He hates anyone who seeks power to harm others, regardless of which side they are on. Conversely, he has a deep respect for those who fight to protect others, even his opponents. He is generally quiet and reserved, rarely choosing to speak. When he does, it is in a calm, formal, matter-of-fact manner; quite like , whom he holds strong respect for. Tsugawa is quite sociable with a few close friends. He often spends his free time training with his previous lieutenant, . They are quite similar and get along well despite their considerable difference in age. Like Shūhei, he enjoys literature and music. He particularly likes rock and classical, especially Spanish guitar music, although he is not very good at playing guitar. He and Shūhei often practice together in the mountains, Tsugawa drumming and Shūhei playing guitar. Tsugawa is also good friends with , , , , and , often joining them when they go out socializing. His calm and collected manner allows him to get along well with Captain Ukitake, whom he sees much as a father figure. When not on a mission, training, or socializing, he often assists at Ugendō, the Ukitake family estate. He shares Ukitake's fondness for , Japanese sweets made from and or fruit. While Ukitake's favorite is , Tsugawa's favorite is , essentially the same thing inside out. Having cooked for himself for decades, Tsugawa is a skilled cook and often takes snacks wherever he goes. He was taught how to prepare wagashi by Ukitake and by . A member of the , he makes wagashi for each meeting. At Ukitake's insistence, he also makes wagashi just for the 13th Division officers. Much to his chagrin, they are usually all eaten by before anyone else has any, regardless of whether she was invited. Plot Original story: *Bleach: Flow of the Spirit Collaborations: *Opposition against the Shiroyasha Powers and Abilities : From decades of training in various styles, Tsugawa has attained a level of skill on par with that of the best Lieutenants. Like Zaraki and Ikkaku, he first learned swordsmanship in the lawless parts of Rukongai, fighting purely by instinct and necessity. Later, at the Shin'ō Academy, he was taught Zanjutsu. In his time in the 11th Division, he was further taught by Zaraki, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. His practice with Shūhei in the 9th Division and Ukitake in the 13th Division allowed him to learn to better use a twin weapon. : His natural speed and reflexes allowed him to quickly learn Shunpo and become quite proficient. While not at a Master level, it is enough to keep up with most opponents. : Tsugawa's weakest area. Although he excels in Reiatsu techniques, he struggles with the Reiryoku technique of Kidō. He can use Hadō spells up to 33, but they are not particularly powerful. He has not yet been able to use other Kidō techniques such as Bakudō. : As with his swordsmanship, Tsugawa first learned to fight in order to protect himself in Rukongai. In the academy, he was taught Taijutsu, the Shinigami martial art. He also practices karate and . He has been trained extensively in Hakuda by Zaraki, Ikkaku, Tōsen, Shūhei, Komamura, and Ukitake. Although he prefers to incapacitate, not kill, his opponents whenever possible, his mastery of unarmed combat makes him a lethal force even without his Zanpakutō. High Intellect: Although he was deprived of education in the Rukongai, he has a sharp mind and learns quickly. Since becoming a Shinigami, he spends much of his time reading and studying. He is quick to recognize patterns in an opponent's strategy, and he can easily distinguish lies. Enhanced Strength: His decades of living in Rukongai as a stonemason and having to defend himself from ruffians have made him physically very strong. His improved ability to control his Reiatsu makes him even stronger. He continues to train himself in order to improve all of his skills. : His naturally high Reiryoku has been enhanced by his years of training by himself and with other Shinigami. After attaining Bankai, it is at the level of most Captains. As most of his techniques focus on Reiatsu manipulation, this is a great asset to him. All of his Reiatsu skills have been further enhanced by attaining Shikai and Bankai. Spiritual Awareness: His Reiatsu skills are among the best, including his ability to sense it. After attaining Bankai, in the World of the Living, he could sense someone with undisguised Vast Spiritual Power from 100 miles away. This is roughly the equivalent of being able to see a single house on a clear day from that distance. Spiritual Camouflage: When he lived in Rukongai, his Reiatsu made him a target for those looking for a fight. To stop this, he learned to physically suppress it; his training has refined this skill even further. He can reduce his Reiatsu to the level of a normal human to appear as such, or suppress it entirely to be completely invisible. His Reiatsu is dark crimson. Zanpakutō : In its sealed form, it is a regular . Tsugawa prefers to wear it edge-down (tachi-style), rather than edge up as most do. Given his unconventional fighting style, this allows a faster and more natural draw for him. Its tsuba (guard) is bronze and is a simple . Its tsuka (hilt) and saya (sheath) are polished white, and the ito (hilt wrapping) and sageo (mounting cord) are . : Its release command is . At this command, the blade dissolves, and a second, identical tsuka appears on that side of the tsuba. The ito of the original tsuka extends from the bottom, comes around to the top of the new tsuka, and wraps around it. Tsugawa pulls the two apart, revealing each to be a . Each has an equilateral trianglular tsuka, half of the original lozenge. The two remain bound by the ito, the length of which can be controlled at Tsugawa's will. Shikai Special Ability: Narunosuke is a Lightning-elemental Zanpakutō, allowing Reiatsu to be converted to electricity to attack the opponent. Also, each sword is as powerful as the sealed form, effectively doubling his strength. * : At this command, the ito, as part of the Zanpakutō, can be manipulated with Tsugawa's Reiatsu. It can be used to ensnare an opponent in order to incapacitate them without harming them. Also, concentrated Reiatsu can be sent down it, delivered to the opponent in the form of a powerful electric shock. : : Tsugawa's crimson Reiatsu and Naruosuke's indigo Reiatsu both explode around him, swirling together until they are one and they draw back. His eyes shine violet as his body is filled with their combined power. The katana or wakizashi, depending on which form Bankai is called from, dissolve and become a . It is identically styled except that the tsuba is now in the shape of a . A clad-type, this also changes Tsugawa's Shihakushō. His kosode disappears, replaced by gold-trimmed white armor, like that of Narunosuke's physical form, but more extensive. A long Tyrian purple obi is tied around his waist. Narunosuke's black snake bracer appears on Tsugawa's left wrist, its head extending down and serving as the kashira (pommel) of the nagamaki; as before, its length can be controlled at Tsugawa's will. Bankai Special Ability: Kaminari Tensei greatly expands upon the power of Narunosuke, gaining the ability to bring forth storms and wield their electrical energy. Using the Reiryoku of both the wielder and the Zanpakutō, and focusing their Reiatsu more densely, its raw strength is 20 times that of its sealed form, 10 times that of its Shikai. * : Kaminari Tensei retains this ability; now, the black snake bracer is manipulated. As with its other abilities, this becomes significantly more powerful in Bankai. * : This ability uses Reiatsu and the energy of a storm, creating an arc of lightning between the blade and the clouds. This can be hurled at the opponent or retained on the blade to increase the strength of its strikes. Statistics }} }} }} Trivia Tsugawa's appearance is adapted from a character in anime . His theme is I am the Highway by Audioslave. Category:Souls Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Rukongai Category:9th Division Category:11th Division Category:13th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Seireitei Category:Soul Society